Noise is a problem in many communication schemes and comes in a variety of forms. For example, lightning, sparks, etc. can electromagnetically interfere with communication signals in the Radio Frequency (RF) spectrum. Short burst-like electromagnetic radiation can interfere with communication signals over a broad range of frequencies and is commonly referred to as impulsive noise. Other forms of noise include continuous wave (CW) electromagnetic radiation, such as that occurring with other communication signals located on the same RF. In any case, random noise is ever present and represents a basic challenge to communications engineers.
As communication techniques become more complex (e.g., to satisfy higher data consumption), communication signals can become more susceptible to noise. Accordingly, a variety of techniques have implemented to overcome the effects of noise. For example, transmission or reception of a signal through a directional antenna can make the desired signal stronger than others in the area. Filtering can also be used to isolate the signal from other signals in the spectrum. And, even error correction codes can be implemented with the signal and used to extract data from the signal upon reception when the signal quality is degraded by noise. Other methods of noise circumvention include physically identifying the source of the noise and rectifying its effects on the signal. However, none of these solutions provides a receiver with the ability to statistically document the noise on a signal such that any one or more of these solutions can be more effectively chosen and implemented.